1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a jounce assembly for a suspension system of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicular suspensions systems typically include hydraulic dampers, including shock absorbers and struts, in combination with coil springs to absorb relative displacement between a wheel assembly or vehicle chassis and a vehicle body. The suspension systems also typically include a jounce bumper to isolate predetermined forces and to prevent metal-to-metal contact during the operation of the hydraulic damper. The jounce bumper typically becomes operable at or near a maximum compressive stroke of the suspension system. Although the jounce bumper must be able to isolate significant forces of the suspension system, it is also preferred that the jounce bumper include a configuration for receiving these forces in a relatively smooth manner. Many of the jounce bumpers are elongated, generally cylindrical members of a compressible material. Often the jounce bumpers are convoluted in shape and function by a progressive stacking of the convolutions to provide the required isolation of these forces.
Once such jounce bumper is shown at 10 in FIG. 1. The jounce bumper 10 of FIG. 1 is part of a suspension system 12 utilizing a hydraulic damper 14. The jounce bumper 10 has a series of convolutions and extends from a relatively thick portion mounted to a vehicle body 16 to a relatively thin and flexible distal end. The convolutions and change in thickness provides a smooth isolation of forces as the hydraulic damper 14 engages the jounce bumper 10 and moves through a compressive stroke. The type of jounce bumper 10 shown in FIG. 1, however, can be difficult and expensive to manufacture, especially if the jounce bumper 10 is formed of a urethane material. Also, over time, the jounce bumper 10 can be cut or torn by repeated engagement with the hydraulic damper 14.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a jounce assembly that can isolate the forces from the damper in a smooth manner, is less expensive, is easier to manufacture, and is less likely to cut or tear over time.